The present invention is to provide an easy-to-carry drip infusion set which will automatically stop drip infusion and give an audio alarm when the solution contained in the drip bottle is going to be exhausted, and which uses a motor to drive a driving gear wheel to rotate so as to further drive an extension rack assembly to move forward to compress a compressible drip bottle by means of a push plate connected with the rack assembly at the front end such that a constant and quantitative drip infusion process is achieved.
Regular drip infusion is performed by suspending a drip bottle from a drip stand such that the difference of elevation will allow the solution contained in the drip bottle be forced to drip into patient's body through blood circulation. In this process, following inconveniences and risks may be encountered:
(1) Because drip infusion process takes a lot of time to complete, the patient tends to be sleeping to become unaware of the danger of exhaustion of the infusion solution, and the patient's blood may be easy to adversely flow out through the needle. PA0 (2) During long time drip infusion process, polyuric condition may happen to the patient. It is very embarrassing to the patient how to move the drip stand into the toilet or how to carry the drip bottle with one hand and fix the needle with the other hand while going to discharge. PA0 (3) Because the drip infusion is performed by means of the difference of elevation, an air vent must be inserted into the drip bottle to let the internal space of the drip bottle be communicated with the atmosphere so as to allow atmospheric pressure force the infusion solution to drip into patient's body. In consequence, the microbes which are floating in the air may get into the drip bottle to cause contamination and to threaten the weak patient. PA0 (4) Because the drip bottle must be suspended from a higher place during drip infusion process, the process will become more difficult to perform under some special conditions (for example, for performing first-aids on a traffic accident or any accident happens in the mountain).